hercules_and_the_modern_girlfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Date
Plot Hercules wanted to ask Natalie out to the Aphrodisia dance; but it turned out that Natalie rejects every guy who asked her, and isn't planning on going. Icarus suggests Hercules to get a date to make Natalie jealous. Hercules asks every girl, but got rejected even the ugly lunch lady. In art class, Pymgolian received a kiss from his wife, who is tall, blonde, and pretty. Icarus explains to Hercules that she was actually a statue that Pymoglian created that Aphrodite brought to life. Herc, who has been smacked down by every girl he's talked to about going to the upcoming dance, sees this as the perfect solution. When Hercules has a hard time sculpting his dream date, Hercules beseeches Aphrodite for help. When Icarus tells Aphrodtie why Hercules wants a date and Natalie isn't going to the dance. Aphrodite is infuritated that Natalie isn't going, and she wants to pay her a visit. Aphrodite explains to Hercules that he should tell her how he feels. Hercules didn't want to take the risk, so he stuck with the-make-a-date-out-of-clay plan.After Aphodite gives Hercules' date, Galatea, a makeover, she asks about what he wants for her personality. Hercules just said to make his date, 'Crazy about me'. Meanwhile, Natalie arrives late at the Underworld to see Pain and Panic mocking their boss on the walls. She blackmails them into not telling Hades she was late, and she won't tell the imps about the walls. The imps agrees. Unfortunately, Hades arrives to hear the converstation. So he flames the imps, and grounds Natalie from not going to the dance and do chore time. That is actual great news for Natalie. During her punishment, Aphrodite arrives to find out that Natalie is working for Hades. Natalie pleads Aphrodite not to tell, but she says she'll think about then she disappears. In school, Hercules is showing off her date to everyone especially Natalie, who didn't care. Hercules plan to make someone jealous didn't work for Natalie, but it did work for Galatea. She's not just in love, Galatea is clingy, obsessive, and insanely jealous, to the point of threatening any girl who shows the smallest interest in "her man". Natalie became target #1. Not good, since she still possesses an amorphic clay body, which she can fashion into a variety of deadly forms. This all leads to a confrontation with Natalie, when Galatea threatens to kill her if she doesn't leave Hercules alone. When Hercules realizes that Galatea is no good, he breaks her up, and admits to her that he's in love with Natalie. Galatea didn't take no for an answer. She threatens him, but Hercules is rescued by Cassandra, Natalie, and Icarus. Herc is going to the dance alone again. In the Underworld, Natalie is doing her chores, but has a visitor, who comes to the Underworld for HER LIFE! Galatea attempts to kill her, but Natalie is rescued by the imps, who help her escape the Underworld. After Natalie escapes, the imps go to Olympus, and told Hades that Natalie is in grave danger. At the dance, Natalie arrives at the dance warning Hercules that Galatea is back. Galatea arrives and attacks once again. Her plan backfires when she and Natalie fall into the pit of fire. Hercules is planning to rescue Natalie first, but somebody beat him to it. It's Hades who rescues Natalie, and attempts to kill Hercules. Hercules rescues Galatea, who is hard that she couldn't move. Just in time, as Aphrodite appears, hoping Hercules learned the lesson that you can't just create the perfect partner. After the chaos is over, Aphrodite suggests Hercules to tell Natalie how he feels with a song (''Because you live). ''It made Natalie smiled, but she just says that he's a good friend. When Icarus tells Hercules to tell Natalie, he says that if Natalie likes him as a friend then he's okay with it... sort of. In the Underworld, Hades tells Natalie that she still have to finish the cleaning, but Natalie didn't care. She thanked Hades for saving her life by giving him a kiss on the cheek, same way to the imps. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1